Oscuridad
by Aroisou
Summary: 'La oscuridad me rodea ,todo mi ser se desvanece en agonía ' Kurofay


**OSCURIDAD **

Fay estaba caminando hacia la puerta más cercana, todo era oscuridad a su alrededor. De repente se le aparece un túnel con una puerta al final de este.

Se acerca a la puerta y la abre, no hay luz en este lugar tampoco, la estructura parece de una casa antigua.

_Dónde estoy? Que es este lugar? _ Fay se pregunta pero nadie le contesta.

_Que me está sucediendo?_ Mis piernas no se mueven ni aunque lo intente, esta oscuridad me esta absorbiendo.

_Y a no puedo mas esta fuerza desconocida me está llevando, Mi cuerpo no responde _

_Auch .. .. Alguien me ha golpeado y ya no puedo ver_. Fay se comienza a desesperar conforme pasan los minutos todo está perdido

_Ah ah.. Me cuesta respirar mis pulmones se están quedando sin oxigeno, mi pecho me arde, mi cuerpo adolorido está siendo arrastrado a lo desconocido _

_Ahhh … Quiero gritar pero no puedo ,me quedo sin aire NO RESPIRO …_

Con su último momento consciente un nombre viene a su mente y trata desesperadamente de mantener este nombre hasta al final

_Kuro ..Kurogane me estoy muriendo .. Kuro Kuro Kurogane ayúdame _

Kurogane se levanto de su cama por los gritos provenientes de la habitación contigua , Fay estaba teniendo pesadillas otra vez , lo extraño de esta situación era que el mago solo tenía pesadillas cuando él no estaba en la habitación .

El alto ninja se acerco apresuradamente a la cama del mago , puso su mano en una de las mejillas del mago ,estaba helada Kurogane pensó que el contacto le haría despertar pero esto no sucedió , tomo una rápida decisión debía hacer algo mas .

_-Fay .. Fay .. Despierta ._Al no recibir respuesta alguna del mago Kurogane pasa uno de sus brazos debajo de la cabeza del mago y se acerca hasta quedar a su nivel

-Fay vamos tienes que despertar . Fay no se está moviendo y su piel esta helada pensó

Kurogane abrazo al mago contra su gran pecho frotando sus manos por el cuerpo de este para proporcionarle calor . Pero no funcionaba

-_Fay vamos reacciona_ .Kurogane le sacudía pero este estaba inmóvil , en su desesperación Kurogane le abrazo muy fuerte

-Fay tienes que despertar maldita sea '' Kurogane puso sus manos en el rostro del mago y lo acerco a su rostro hasta que su aliento golpeaba los suaves labios del mago

Lagrimas caían del rostro de Kurogane cayendo en las mejillas pálidas de Fay ,no podía creer que el mago que había peleado a su lado tanto tiempo estuviera inmóvil en sus brazos

Fay .. FAY .. Yo , yo te amo .Dicho esto Kurogane puso sus labios en los del mago en un suave beso al ver ninguna reacción del mago ,Kurogane le vuelve a besar pero esta vez muy despacio haciendo que sus labios recuerden cada detalle de aquellos labios su textura ,la dulzura muy a pesar que estaban helados .

Kurogane estaba tan triste sollozando que no se percato que al intentar darle al mago un tercer beso este abría lentamente sus azulados ojos .

Kuro me está besando 'no lo puedo creer ' , siempre pensé que él me odiaba por todas las bromas y los ridículos nombres pero jamás imagine que estuviera aquí sacándome de esta pesadilla .Estoy tan feliz

_-Kuro .. Kuro .. _Fay repetía mientras ponía una de sus frías manos en la mejilla izquierda del ninja que le había salvado una vez más .

Kurogane miro esos bellos ojos azules que pensó no volver a ver nunca más . _Fay ..Fay .. Fay ._Las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos al decir el nombre del mago

Fay con sus frágiles dedos limpio las lágrimas del apuesto rostro del ninja del cual se había enamorado poco a poco

Kurogane le beso una vez más plasmando en ese beso todo el afecto que le pudo mostrar en ese momento juntando todos sus sentimientos más la angustia y desesperación que le había causado el ver al mago acostado en la cama inmóvil .Al terminar el beso le abrazo muy fuerte susurrándole al oído

_-Fay .. Fay .. Yo creí que habías muerto .. Yo te tengo que confesarte algo .. Yo te amo Fay ..Te amo mucho y siempre lo hare no importa más nada .Prometo protegerte ..Daría la vida por ti _

Fay nunca pensó escuchar estas palabras del ninja lo único que pudo hacer fue devolver el abrazo tímidamente mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban dejando caer muchas lagrimas libremente por sus mejillas .

_Kuro .. Kuro ..Yo te amo _.Dicho esto Fay levanto su mirada encontrándose afuera con una bellísima luna que había sido testigo de lo ocurrido .

…

_Desde ese día el mago y el ninja no se separaron jamás, confesaron lo que sabían que era verdad y que no se atrevían a decir , sus almas habían encontrado paz y no importaba lo que sucediera ellos no vivirían sin el otro ._


End file.
